


Art for A Thimble of Light for an Acre of Sky

by Onasariel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Art post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: Art for Celaenos' acbb2017 fic A Thimble of Light for an Acre of Sky





	Art for A Thimble of Light for an Acre of Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness! So this was my first ever big bang fest. I participated as an artist in the [After Camlann Big Bang](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/) and it was a blast! For my side, I collaborated with [Celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos%22) for her fic ["A Thimble of Light for an Acre of Sky".](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931528/chapters/26968359) It is wonderful and you should read it! 
> 
> I'm extremely thankful for those who beta'd my art(goodness I'm so sorry I forget who I ended up showing it too!) and checked it over for me, catching any mistakes I made before I inked it. That was a gigantic help!

[on tumblr](http://littenstinymittens.tumblr.com/post/164712753703/art-for-celaenos-story-a-thimble-of-light-for-an)

 

**Title Page**

 

**Comic**

****

 

 


End file.
